The Clinical Cancer Education Program is designed to augment the knowledge of medical school students regarding neoplastic diseases, provide cancer education to residents, provide for training of subspecialists in Medical Oncology, and provide education for oncology nurses. Part I consists of support of a Medical Oncology education program, providing a internship program for medical students in Medical Oncology, training medical residents (G-1 and G-2) in Medical Oncology, and developing subspecialists in Medical Oncology. Training of nursing oncologists and development of a psycho-social counseling service for cancer patients is planned. There will be development of Medical Oncology faculty for advanced positions in Medical Oncology. The impact of this program is to attempt to meet the demand for medical oncologists and to provide improved oncology care by physicians in practice. Part II provides for a new elective course, Introduction to Clinical Oncology, as a multidisciplinary effort to provide fourth year medical students an opportunity to correlate their learnings in oncology. By examining and evaluating new cancer patients they will learn the method of management of these problems as a primary physician would deal with them. Their cancer knowledge will be augmented by cancer conferences and their diagnostic skills improved with a cancer detection experience.